<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bicker-til-death-duo by celticmess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403134">Bicker-til-death-duo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticmess/pseuds/celticmess'>celticmess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>asks from tumblr [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rosanna Pansino - Fandom, natewantstobattle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, bickering duo, just friendly chatting, the usual, you know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticmess/pseuds/celticmess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#44 With our bicker-til-death-duo Ro and Nate from DMC? Because I could see this comment going both ways. - englishbreakfastandquills</p>
<p>asks from my tumblr @celticmess</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>asks from tumblr [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bicker-til-death-duo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903402">Patrick and Smith, Part 1</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/reverseblackholeofwords/pseuds/reverseblackholeofwords">reverseblackholeofwords</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberSoles19/pseuds/RubberSoles19">RubberSoles19</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <span>Ro loved the Roadhouse. It was her baby. She also loved her hunters that stopped by regularly, even if they did park in her spot. She especially loved Matthew, who was like a brother to her. Ever since they first met, they had just clicked. And of course, that love spread to his wonder of a wife too, Stephanie. The most caring woman she had ever met, with fire in her too. Then there was Nathan Smith. The kid with an attitude that had blundered into her bar clueless, turned everything on its head and then left without a second thought. It was almost like a special skill, his ability to not make friends in the hunting community, if you could call it that. But the past was in the past now, she had put all anger over her precious Iso Grifo behind her. Mostly. She reserved the right to remind Nate about it regularly, it was only fair after what he did to it. </span>
  </p>
  <p>As if thinking about him had summoned him, that same Nathan Smith sauntered in through the door of the Roadhouse. It was a usual day, business as usual. The regulars were hanging around, and a few spared Nate a glance as he walked in but none were too bothered by his appearance as he sat down at the bar. You know what they say, speak of the devil and he shall appear and all that. She walked over, putting the washcloth she was holding down behind the bar.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nate! I’m guessing you’ve picked up the stuff from town?” she asked, already pouring him a soft drink.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yep, and I've put it exactly where you told me to.” he added “So don’t go complaining that I did it wrong again.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I would never, it’s not like you drove my car off a cliff or anything.” she commented, sliding the glass of coke over to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve already apologised for that a million times!” he complained, and Ro grinned as he took a sip from the glass. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was silence between them for a few seconds before Nate spoke again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So I have an idea.” he began with a look Ro knew all too well. She rolled her eyes and turned away to pick up the washcloth “Wh-why are you rolling your eyes? I haven’t told you what it is yet!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because I know you, Nate.” she said simply, wiping down the bar surface as he scoffed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My ideas are great!” he exclaimed, and Ro gave him a pointed look.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If your ideas are so great, why do half the hunters in the state hate your guts?” she asked. Nate hesitated first a second, proving Ro’s point as she went about her cleaning.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hate is a strong word.” he said eventually, but his tone suggested that he knew she was right.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But it’s the correct word.” she put the cloth down, folded her arms and looked at him. “Your ideas are brash, half-thought and reckless. You know, like crashing my car?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh come on, that was years ago! I said sorry!” he huffed, looking away. “I did it for you, anyway…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What was that?” Ro asked, missing the last part that he mumbled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nothing. Will you listen to my brilliant idea now?” he asked, changing the subject. With a sigh, Ro nodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Go ahead.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You let me do work behind the bar instead of labour.” he proposed, and Ro laughed, shaking her head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No.” she said, smiling like he had just told her a really funny joke.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why not?” he asked, pouting like a child.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because you would find a way to put me out of business! You’re not a people person, we’ve established this. And any other time you’ve been behind the bar, it hasn’t ended well.” she pointed out, and Nate shrugged.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who said I had to talk to anyone?” he said, and Ro arched an eyebrow at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Work behind a bar without talking?” she repeated, and he realised how stupid that sounded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I mean… yes?” he said uncertainly, and knew he had lost the argument.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry Nate, I can’t have my bartender starting bar fights with the patrons.” she pointed out, and he focused on his drink.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“They start it.” he mumbled, and she gave him another pointed look.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Here’s an idea, take these drinks to that table.” she said, handing him a tray filled with beer pints. Nate looked at it in surprise, not realising that Ro had been pouring drinks during this time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“When did you?...” he began, but she waved for him to shush.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Multitasking is a brilliant skill, now get! They’ll get angrier the longer you take.” she warned, and Nate rolled his eyes before taking the tray and heading off. She shook her head in amusement as he watched him go. She had tried helping him years ago when he first turned up on her doorstep. Maybe she could try again.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Characters and AU from Devil May Care by reverseblackholeofwords and rubbersoles19</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>